Sparkle! Gem Styles!!
Sparkle! Gem Styles!! is the opening theme for the Gem Styles series. The song debuts in episode 1 on April 1st, 2020. Sequence Lyrics TV Size Ver. Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! Everyday I wonder of a world where I can fly free; Away from expectations that hold my confidence back Everyday I sit back and wonder if there is someone who is the same as me In the same lonely ground Waiting for a miracle so I can meet you whoever you are wherever you are (Miracles occur for those who wish to protect Themselves) To protect this Miracle To protect this Heart from rusting forever To protect the ones I love To protect To restore To Restart To Correct all my mistakes and To meet you whoever you are wherever you are Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! Full Ver. Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! Everyday I wonder of a world where I can fly free; Away from expectations that hold my confidence back Everyday I sit back and wonder if there is someone who is the same as me In the same lonely ground Waiting for a miracle so I can meet you whoever you are wherever you are (Miracles occur for those who wish to protect Themselves) To protect this Miracle To protect this Heart from rusting forever To protect the ones I love To protect To restore To Restart To Correct all my mistakes and To meet you whoever you are wherever you are Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! We know that a day will be there where we may never meet again But in the meantime, I promise I’ll even change reality even it’s for our friendship In the same lonely ground To protect To restore To Restart And erase all my sins… Just to meet you again….. So I can meet you, whoever you are wherever you are Even if it’s for only a few months This friendship shall walk on to eternity, To live on forever On the way we loose ourselves Like a broken string, And connect again Looking at the opposite side of darkness Enim est ab iis via Aeterno amicitiae (For a route To eternal friendship) Est etiam immposible (Even it’s impossible) Ad hoc miraculum defendat Cordis custodire ab hoc rusting in sempiternum Ad protegere eos qui diligunt me praesidio Ad restituet Ad Sileo Puga Ever Again... Sequence (~Power up Ver.~) Lyrics (~Power up Ver.~) TV Size Ver. Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! Everyday I wonder of a world where we can fly free; Away from expectations that hold our confidences back Everyday I sit back and wonder if there is someone who is the same as me In the same lonely ground It’s time to move forth toward the end of darkness With this light in hand Hope will never end Instead of waiting (For a Miracle) I’ll bring into a reality And open my wings and fly into forever…. To protect this Miracle To protect this Heart from rusting forever To protect the ones I love To protect Together we'll never give up 'Cause were the Gem Styles! Full Ver. Trivia